Stay With Me Part One (A Grayza Fic)
by Miabrady97
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic that I will post. I am a die hard Grayza fan, so this came to mind. Hope you all like this, because Im going to make a second part


Stay With Me

Rated M

Written by Miabrady97

Pairing: Erza x Gray

"It was the color of your hair..."

The last thing Erza heard Jellal say before he was taken away from her forever.

 **The next day…..**

At Fairy Tail, two new additions have been added, going by the names of Wendy and Charla. Then, a massive party came about with drinking, food, and entertainment for all to enjoy. That is, all except Erza and Gray. Erza was at the bar throwing drink after drink down her throat trying desperately to forget the fact that she will never see Jellal again. She sulked and sulked at her bench as she watched others dance and smile at each other. Gray on the other hand, was in a situation because of Juvia constantly "loving" him and it added to his agitation. He was agitated about the Jellal situation; he was agitated that Jellal made Erza cry so many times; he was agitated that he couldn't really prevent Jellal from going to jail; and last, he was PISSED that he was in love with Erza. He watched as she continued to knock drinks back and slowly tip into drunkenness. "Ah, she's taking too many" he says as he walks to her and attempts to take the next drink from her. "That's enough Erza" Gray says to her as he struggles with the drink in Erza's hand. In a drunk angry slur, Erza says, "mmno it's not, Gray. I hhneed moaahhr" and snatches the drink from him. Gray gets really irritated with her at this point, so he picks her up, congradulates Wendy, and exits the guild with Erza over his shoulder demanding that he takes her back to the bar. He takes her back to her huge condo in Fairy Hills and lets her down. She looks at him with a twisted angry look (turned out funny since she was drunk) and he just stood there with a stern look on his face and her look softened and she opened her door and they both walked in. Erza was heading to her bedroom and Gray was following after her. When she sat on the bed and sobered up, she started to lash at Gray. "Why are you following me?!" She yells at him. Gray stands back and says, "You were overdoi-" "I drunk that much for a great reason, Gray! I'm upset!" Erza yells louder. Gray replies, "Oh, so it's okay to drink your hurt because you're upset. Okay." Erza continues, "You don't understand anything that's going on, Gray! You don't understand a thi-" Gray interrupts and raises his voice, "I don't understand?! I understand how much Jellal fucking hurt you and made you cry; I understand how you had to suffer because of him all those years ago; I understa-"

 **BAM!**

Gray feels a harsh sting on his face and sees the back of Erzas hand. He was about to yell at her when he saw her with her head down crying. "Erza..." Gray says softly as he slowly reaches for her face. She moves away and softly says "leave" Gray says "Erza I..." "Leave! P-please" she says, her voice trembling. He made everything worse by trying to help her and it hurt him to know that he hurt the one he loved.

Two days later, the 24 hour road race began and all the guild members managed to cross the line with Gray Jet Natsu and Gajeel having to do the punishment of dress up and photo shoots. Boy, were they ashamed of themselves! After, Gray went into the guild hall and saw Erza in her jogging clothes sitting at the bar with Natsu chatting about God knows what. 'Alright Gray, just apologize to her' he thought as he approached the two. "Erza.." Gray began and Erza looked his way. "What ice pop? We were talking!" Natsu butted in. "It's ok Natsu." Erza tells him and he walks off saying, "I'll talk to you when you're done" smiling wide. Erza nods and turns back to Gray. "What is it?" She asks him with a slightly irritated tone. "Can we talk... Alone?" Gray asked. He looks down and slightly blushes as Erza raises a brow at him. "Sure" she says and she grabs his wrist and takes him back to her home in Fairy Hills. They sit on her couch and Erza goes to clean her armor. "So what did you want to talk to me about Gray?" Erza asks as she sits next to Gray. Gray looks at her then takes a deep breath. "Erza... The other day... Uh..." He begins nervously "I am very, very sorry about what I said to you. I wanted to help and I didn't." Erza looks at him a little surprised as he continues. "I made it worse for you and I made you cry. I wanted to never see you hurt or in pain and I caused more.." Erza heard the frustration and guilt in his voice when he spoke. Gray took a deep breath and whispers, "Erza, I..." He started when he was pulled into a tight hug. It took him by surprise when Erza trapped him in her arms and held him. "Erza..." He whispers and hugged her back. He was wanting to have her in his arms for a while now. "Nothing is your fault" erza says to him. "Yes it is.. Erza I love you, and didn't want anything like that to happen" Erza blushed at his confession; she knew that he liked her and that he was interested, but she never knew he LOVED her. She responds, "Gray, I'm sorry. I knew you cared more than anyone else. You always hate when I cry and You were always there for me." She loosened the hug and looked into Gray's eyes. "You were always there for me.. Thank you." She watched as he gave a smile and then he kissed her cheek. Erza blushed and was about to reply when he says, "I love you so much Erza Scarlet. Always will." and Erza blushed red as her hair. They stayed at her house for a while talking about their younger days and watching comedy movies. Gray watched her laugh as she watched Kevin Hart talking about Harry and how crazy Harry was (look, Kevin Hart is funny, 'kay?). He even laugh a little himself, then made his move. He kissed her on the lips really quick and Erza was wide eyed. "Heheheh... Erza, I know you like me and that you're interested." Gray says to her. Erza looks shocked and stutters. "H-How did you know that?!" she asked him, really flipping out. "Mirajane." He says with a smug grin on his face. God, was Erza livid for a moment. "Well, do you?" Gray asked with a smile on his face. Erza looked away and said, "... Yes" Gray was so happy and asked Erza: "erza... Do you want to try this out and see where it goes?" She paused and sat there thinking. Gray got scared because when Erza gets quiet, usually something bad happens (idk really). She looks at Gray and sees him getting nervous and laughs a little. She takes his hand and moves him towards her door. He started to apologize when she turned around and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?" She asked. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. The simple peck went to something more when they started to lightly use tongue. Erza bit Grays lip and earned a low groan from him. His hands went to her butt and he squeezed and pulled her flush against him. Erza gasped and Gray let his tongue play with hers and then Erza slowly sucked on it and grabbed Gray's hair slightly tugging at it. "Erza.." He groaned and Erza nearly trembled at how husky his voice was. She tugged a little harder at him hair and Gray whispered hotly into her ear, saying: "Erza stop." Gray lets her go and backs away enough to where she can't touch him. Erza made a moan of protest, and Erza grabbed Gray and threw him on her couch. She straddled him and says, "were not gonna go overboard, Gray", and kissed him again. Her hands went into his hair again and he bit his lip to prevent another groan. Erza then smirks at him and touched his face and her hand went to his chest and then to his abs. He looked at her and she squirmed a little on his crotch. "He let out a chocked breath and grabbed her hips. "Erza, if you keep doing that, I will lose it... Please Erza, stop." She finally complied and climbed off his lap. After they calmed down, Gray gives her a peck and tells her he loves her again. "See you tomorrow." Erza says when he leaves her house for the day.

Erza and Gray were a couple for a good three months (seven years to those who didn't do the S Class trial). All the girls (except Juvia) were proud of Erza for finding love, and all the guys were terrified of messing with Gray (except Natsu). There was a party for the lost time which included music, drinking, and lots of catching up. Erza went to the bar and chatted with Mirajane on some 'serious business'. "So Erza, what's it like to date Gray?" Mirajane asked. Erza blushed a bit and fiddled her fingers. "Well, it's really great and amazing. He always asks me about my day, he makes time for me more than anything, and mavis, he is so sexy..." Erza ends with a dramatic sigh. Mirajane smiles and hands Erza a mug of beer. "Heehee, well you deserve it, Erza. I wish you the best." Mira says and goes to take orders from other bartenders. Erza took her mug and went over to Lucy's table and saw her and Natsu go to dance. Gray was nowhere to be found, and Erza was about to just sit down until she felt a cold hand wrap around hers. She looked up to see Gray smiling at her. "Can I have this dance?" He asks, and he slowly pulls her towards the dancefloor. She sets her beer on the table and turns so that she's pulling him to the floor. They start dancing as the song "dancing in the moonlight" plays. Then, "S&M" starts playing and a session of grinding starts. Erza looks at Gray and moves closer to him and puts his hands on her hips. "Erza, you sure you wanna dance to this song?" Gray asked with a raised brow and a smirk. "... I dont see why not" she replied and slowly moved her hips on him. Gray got a tighter grip on her hips and they moved together. Erza then turned to where her back was facing him and she *purposely* rubbed her plump ass right on his crotch. Gray moves back a little and Erza turns around with a smirk on her face. "Whats the matter, Gray?" Erza questioned with fake concern. Gray blushed a little then he smiles at her and pulls her flush against him. "You want to play?" He asked. He began to move his hips a little and run his hands on Erzas torso. Erza bites her lip and realizes that he is teasing her back. So, to answer his question, she ground into his crotch a little harder and as the song played, so did they. Gray rolled his hips into her and she did the same to him. Gray moved Erza's scarlet hair from over her ear and lightly panted into it. "Erza.." He whispers and slowly ran his hands from her hips up towards her chest. Erza whimpered and hears Gray chuckling at her. "I didn't even do anything yet." He gruffly says in her ear. Erza looks back at him and smirks, then leaned forward so she was able to feel every part of Gray's semi hard and rolled her hips on it. Gray's boner got harder at the sight of her and when she leaned back into him, she made sure her hair hits him in the face and she leans her head onto his shoulder, softly yanks his hair, and moans in his ear. "Ooh, Gray" she 'desperately' moans into his ear. Gray lets out a muffled groan into her neck and turns her around. Boy, did Erza feel how hard Gray was when he pulled her into him. "You dirty girl" He says to Erza before he ground into her crotch. She tightened her grip in His hair and moaned into his neck. Thank God the music was loud or everyone would have heard her. He took her further and let his hand run over her thigh and picked it up to his hips and Erza was flushed. His cold hand squeezed her thigh and this time, he ground into her and felt how wet she was. He gasped and Erza let her head fall back and then gave Gray a fierce glare that undid him. He took her by the hand and they stormed out the guild towards Gray's place.

They ran through Magnolia, pumped on love, adrenaline, and lust. Erza had an idea and pulled Gray into an alley before they reached Gray's house. She slammed him into the wall and heard him release a hiss of pain. "Erza! What are you- mmph" Gray started to yell before Erza kissed him. Gray kisses back and their tongues fought for dominance in which Gray won. Erza was stronger though and kept him pinned to the wall then rubbed her thigh against his boner. He bites back a moan and flip them around to where erza is against the wall. Erza looks up at Gray and then attacks his neck. "Ah" he lets out and picks her up by her thighs. He presses her harder against the wall and grinds his hips into her. Erza bit her lip and let out a muffled moan. She looks down at Gray and sees dark blue eyes and a smirk on his face. He kisses her neck and then nibbles on her ear making Erza whimper. "You love to tease me, huh, Erza?" He whispers huskily in her ear and slowly rolls his hips. Erza let her head fall into his neck and squeezes his shoulders. "Like you don't.." she says into his neck and attempted to kiss under his jaw. She hears him laughing and he ground into her again, harder this time and Erza let out a louder moan. She moves to where she can see Gray and has a frustrated look on. He looks up at her and with an innocent smile he says to her, "I'm going to make you scream my name and beg for more. I will fuck you so good that youll try to jump me every time we're alone." He sees Erza close her eyes and her face is twisted into a look of lust, want and hunger for him. 'This will really get her' Gray thought as he put Erza down and flips them again before he pulled her close and fervently kissed her. He felt Erza bite and tug his lip when he broke the kiss and he groaned and huskily whispered in her ear, "I want you to screw me until I break. Make me scream, make me beg for it..." His voice went from a low tease to a needy moan when he looked her dead in the eyes and says, "Dominate me, Titania..." Erza's eyes flashed a little darker and Gray pulled her out of the alleyway and up the steps to his house. They didn't even make it inside before Erza attacks him with a fiery, passionate kiss. Gray kicked the door closed and they ran through his apartment until they reached his bedroom. Gray pulls Erza into another kiss and pushes her on the bed. She sees him only in boxers and her clothes are gone completely. She looks at Gray's blushing face and giggles. She crawled to the edge of the bed and rips his boxers off. She is shocked to see his 'friend' stand tall (8") and thick. She swallowed hard and laid back on the bed and he followed moving over her. He kissed her neck and slowly hade his way lower between her breasts, her stomach, her navel, and then the kisses stopped. Erza looks down to see Gray move to her core and she puts her legs down on the bed. Gray looks at her embarrassed blush and smiles at her. "Let me, Erza... Please" he asked. Erza let him open her legs and lick her core. "Mmm" She moaned and saw Gray smirking at her. Gray went back to her core and began to suck on her clit, watching her thrash around a bit. Erza looks to see Gray looking at her. "God, youre so fucking hot!" She yells. It was rare for Erza to curse, but when she did, it was sexy. Gray pushed s finger into her and slowly moved it. Erza put ger hand over her mouth and involuntarily moved her hips. Gray added another finger and went daster, and then another and was drilling his hand into her. Erza was thrusting against his fingers and panting hard. She felt a release coming and without warning, Erza screamed and came on Gray's hand. Gray removed his fingers and looked into Erza's eyes when he sucked his fingers clean. Erza blushed and Gray moved back up and positioned himself at her entrance. "Erza, are you sure about this? It's not too late to back out." Gray asks. Erza wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in with a sharp flex. Erza let out a groan of pain and Gray comforted her by kissing her neck. After a liitle, Erza rolled her hips and Gray and she let out an identical sound of pleasure. Gray took this as a sign to move and he slowly thrusted into her for a bit. Erza leaned up to kiss him and started thrusting back. "Hah... Erza" Gray rasped into her ear. "Harder.." Erza deadpans in her stern voice. "Mm yes Ma'am" he says then thrusts harder into her. "Ah, yes Gray... Harder... Oh, just like that.." Erza moaned and thrashed as Gray began pounding into her harder and harder. Gray looked at her and she was in bliss. Her head thrown back, hands wrapped in the bedsheets, her moans erotic and sexy, and her eyes when she looks at him makes him want to take her further, thus he does. He kisses her neck and Erza moves her head to give him better access. "Wow, Erza, what ever happened to the dominant woman I was terrified of?" He 'mocks'. He continues, "I would have thought you were going to hurt me and make me your bitch, but now you're acting all demure." He thrusts faster into Erza. "Mmm Gray..." She whines, looking at his face and sees a smirk and powerful eyes. "I wanted you to be the one taking charge of me and not taking it like a damn whore" "Mmm keep talking like that", Erza whimpers; she always loved it when Gray talked this way to her, especially when they tease each other. "That's right, moan for me, babe" he huskilly says. Erza thrusts back and latched on to Grays back and gave a sharp scratch down. Gray groaned and his hips bucked into Erza. "I don't have to fuck you to dominate you, Gray Fullbuster." Erza says and she looked him in the eyes and in her strict voice told him, "I want you to make me break and scream, Gray, because next time, I will revel in your pain, you fucking masochist." Gray moaned and began to drill into her. "Fuck..." Erza groaned as she felt his skin slap against hers and she yanked his hair hard and clenched around him. "Oh fu- Titania" Gray groaned and he thrusted into the tighter entrance. "Ooh, I like it when you say my name like that." Erza teased before she continued her attack and bit his neck, scratched his arms, and yanked on his hair. Gray growled in her ear and his thrusts became staggered and less controlled. "Titania, I'm gonna cum so hard..." Gray groans in her ear as he rams into Erza with brute force. "Mm babe, me too.. Together..." She begged and he slammed into her and she came with a scream. She tightened around him and her trembles and spasms bought him over the edge with a, "Erza.." Soaring from his lips. They shared a heated kiss as they came down from their sex high and Gray slowly pulled out of her. They look at each other and then Erza's face paled. "Gray... Oh my god I'm..." She began and then looked away in embarrassment. Gray looked at his arms and felt his back. He then felt the side of him neck. 'Damn, she really tore me up' he thought as he blushed. "Erza.. Don't be sorry..." He tells her and then pulls her close to him. "I loved it." Erza blushed and says, "but I went too far and I didn't mea- mmph!" She was interrupted by a sweet and gentle kiss from Gray and when he pulled back, he says, "I loved it, Erza. You scratching me, biting me, I love that... I want you to go all out next time, babe. I'll let you be the one fucking me, claiming me... Heh, let me stop.." He finishes before he riles himself and Erza back up again. Erza is blushing red after hearing that, and she kisses him and tells him, "You got it, now sleep. We got to meet the others tomorrow." Before she pulled his arm around her and slept. He kissed her ear and slowly fell asleep.

So that's part one! Please don't hate me because I already have part Two done, I just have to find time to upload it because college has me busy. :)


End file.
